Protecting The Boy That Lived- A Hetalia Fanfic USUK Hogwarts Au
by Holly-AlfredxArthur
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones are sent to Hogwarts to protect the boy who lived.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland, England as many knew him the personification of Great Britain sat drinking tea in the parlour with none other than Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore discussing the matter of Harry Potter.

"He's James and Lily's only son! Let me look after him, don't send him to that muggle family!" England was being most ungentleman like; he rose his voice more and more.

"Arthur, you're too busy to look after a baby; let alone one which is the son of James Potter. You knew him, his son's not going to be much better." England's head fell, he knew Albus was right, being a nation is difficult enough without having to deal  
/with a magical baby. "He's going to live with the muggles and he'll have no contact with the magic world." Great Britain just nodded.

 **~10 years later - Americas House~**

"America this place is filthy. How distasteful!" England ran his finger across the mantle of the fire place, drawing a line in the dust. America like usual was more focused on the American Football than England's complaints. Great Britain sighed and sat  
/down next to the younger country, all was quiet until the 'hoot' of an owl came from the chimney.

"Oh buggar." Two letters, stamped closed with the Hogwarts Crest, floated out of the fire place landing perfectly on the coffee table. England opened his letter first.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry HeadMaster: Albus Dumbledore (order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock Supreme Mugwump, International Confred. Of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Kirkland, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours Sincerely, Minerva Mcgonagall Deputy HeadMistress._

He had been accepted for the second time now, this must be serious. America stared at his letter confused, Magic wasn't real yet he was being sent to a school based around magic.

"Ummm Iggy?" The normally strong independent country looked down at the older one, confused and worried. England sighed, Dumbledore sure had a lot of explaining to do.

 **~Dumbledores office~**

The two nations arrived via floo powder, to Americas amazement, not two minutes later than the letters had been delivered. Professor Dumbledore had made tea and scones knowing they would be coming, he also brought rum for himself and Arthur after the  
/meeting was done.

"Hello Boys. I knew you'd be coming." England sat at the headmasters desk, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. He stroked the Phoenix, which he had once stole, making sure to respect it.

"So as you can guess Albus, Alfred and I are here to discuss the letters which we received earlier today."

"Well Arthur, as you should know Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year, I fear something bad is lurking. I need you to enrol in Hogwarts like last time, protecting the boy at all costs." As the adults talked, America's curiosity got the best of  
/him, he observed everything in the room; from the Phoenix on Englands shoulder to the tattered looking hat on the shelf.

"What are you starring at?" The hat spoke with attitude in his voice. Alfred screamed, falling backknocking into a cabinet full of memories (not that he knew this). The glass cabinet didn't smash nor did it hit the floor but it was suspended in

mid air, England held an old slightly worn wand in his hand. His face showed disappointment at the man on the floor.

"Albus, please turn us into children so we can fit in at Hogwarts."


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of weeks past, Arthur and Alfred had spent this time getting use to their 11 year old bodies and preparing for a trip to Diagon Alley. France had been looking after them as they became more childish due to the spell. He had promised to take them to get their supplies, from the moment they'd been turned into 11 year olds he has been registered as their official Gardian.

"Francy! Francy! Come on! I wanna see the magic!" Alfred tugged on Francis' shirt as they prepared for the journey.

"Alfred, watch the shirt. This is the finest silk, French silk of course." Arthur rushed in front of them, the thrill of going to Hogwarts returning. He ran into the leaky couldron, in the pub he could easily spot people he knew. Quirinus Quirrell, the wimpy professor. Back in the day, Arthur is sad to admit, he use to tease Professor Quirrell.

"Arthur, don't run ahead." Alfred came charging in, full speed, straight into Arthur. Sending both of them flying across the bar, knocking lots of drinks over. The British love their drinks, nobody was happy.

 **~Olivander's~**

"Garrick, old friend, I already have a wand." The old man held Arthur's worn down wans, twirling it, holding it to his ear, speaking to it.

"Arthur your wand has been trying to deny you for ages. How long have you had it?" The English boy shifted from sides to sided, his cheeks dusted pink.

"600 years." He mumbled almost so quietly that he might not if said it at all.

"You're meant to get it replaced or at least checked every 150 years." The boy went an even deeper rouge, he picked up the wand that the old man had been set down in front of him. "Applewood, Phoenix feather core, ten and a half inches." He gave the wand a flick, it felt right. But not like his first wand; his first wand felt like it was meant to be with him, even though it was cracking and repenting Arthur's magic.

Arthur looked up at Olivander who had started preoccupying himself by finding the right wand for Alfred, a task that would take up the next 50 minutes of their trip to Diagonal Alley.

 **~Platform 9¾~**

After finally collecting all they needed for Hogwarts, and convincing Alfred that running through the wall was safe, the two boys found themselves saying goodbye to Francis and getting on the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye you Frog!" Arthur walked onto the train before any of the sentimental shit started happening, it wasn't that he hated Francis it was just he preferred to keep as far away from potential emotional pain as possible. Protecting himself was the best thing possible for his country, his people came first not his social life. Alfred eventually got on the train, after hugging Francis goodbye many times, even though they'd only had him as their guardian for a couple weeks, Alfred had grown very attached to having someone looking after him again.

They walked down the trains corridors, searching for an empty compartment where they could discuss more of their plan. Luckily one was free at the middle part of the train, it looked like someone had been in there but had decided to leave probably due to having a different compartment with friends.

"Alfred we need to remember that we aren't actually 11, we can't date anyone. We can't get to close to anyone. And most importantly we can't tell them about who we actua-" the English boy was stopped by the opening sound of their compartment door.

An incredibly blonde boy, with pale skin and a snooty looking face was leaning up against the door frame. He moved and sat down opposite Arthur, he looked the nation straight in the eyes, completely oblivious to Alfred's presence.

"You. You're a pure blood, yes?" Arthur sighed, he had once been like the boy, naive and oblivious to the more important things in life. Losing his friends and having the responsibility of being a Nation had knocked those thoughts out of his head.

"Yes, I am. I come from a long line of Wizards. Guessing from your appearance, you're a Malfoy. Am I correct?" The Malfoy opened his mouth proudly to start talking but was interrupted swiftly by Arthur. "No matter your social status, you should know it is ungentlemanly to walk  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 18pt;"uninvitedinto another's personal space." Malloy went red, his thoughts running. ' _This boy looks 11 but talks like he's a 40 year old lord.'_

"I am terribly sorry. My names Draco by the way, I can tell by your eyebrows and eye colour you must be a Kirkland. The great wizard Arthur Kirkland started Hogwarts when my father was in the fifth year." Arthur was speechless, this Draco boy was the son of a previously close friend, Lucius Malfoy. This wasn't good, if Lucius heard of Arthur's return to Hogwarts it could cause problems for the mission.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, well the son of the Arthur Kirkland you speak of. Though he is gone." Arthur put on a sad voice, if Draco thought he was brining up memories the topic would be dropped.

"SUP DUDE! I am Alfred F. Jones. The F stands for FREEDOM!" If it hadn't been for the fact he was trying to make a good impression, Draco would of screamed from surprise.

"Ummm... it's a pleasure." He held out his hand which was rather roughly hit in a highfive-handshake hybrid. "Well that was all I wanted, have a pleasant journey." Something about the way he smiled was off putting, like he was predicting your death and enjoying knowing how you go.

The two nations went undisturbed for 5 minutes before a knock on the door interrupted Arthur's reading and Alfred's nattering.

"Hello I'm Hermione Grander, you wouldn't of happened to of seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She sat down next to Alfred, sticking her hand out for one of them to shake.

"Hey Dudette! Sorry we haven't seen a toad." Alfred was being effete by the magic on a mental level as well as on a physical level, he had become extremely hyper and wouldn't sit still for 2 seconds. Arthur on the other hand kept to being a gentleman, not spilling anything about their real lives and creating believable lies.

Miss. Granger looked at Arthur waiting for him to respond but no answer came. He just sat there pretending to read his book, and looking out the window at his beautiful countryside. Eventually she left to go ask the people next door about the toad.

"She was nice." Alfred pulled Arthur out of his silence.

"We're here to protect Harry not to converse with a girl we'll probably never see again." The British boy snapped, he grabbed his robes and left the compartment. Leaving Alfred surprised and confused.


End file.
